Dear Future Husband
by vcanimal
Summary: It was just a regular morning for Fluttershy until she started to think of her future husband...(My first fluttercord fic so I hope you like it!)


**This is my first fluttercord fic so I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or any characters just the story**

 **Here we go!**

It was a beautiful morning the butter-cream pony was up as early as always finishing the last of her chores. "Here you go Angle, a nice carrot salad just like you wanted" Fluttershy said with a kind smile on her face.

The bunny took it almost immediately when she set it down for him. With a satisfied smile she looked out her window to see the beauty of the outside world. "It's such a beautiful day today, I might as well go take a walk!" With her mind made up she left to go walk around on her side of the woods.

As she went outside she saw a ton of animals paired up enjoying the suns warmth. She then remembered it was spring time! A time for love. She smiled at the couples around her finding it so adorable how they're sitting side by side one another.

Which got her thinking, _"Would I get married one day? And have a foal for my own?"_ With a blush on her face she continued thinking of her romantic life. _"I wonder who the stallion would be? Or how our foal would look like? Do I even want a foal?"_

Fluttershy, whose face is now looking like a red tomato, thought about her friends love lives. _"I wonder if Rainbowdash would even consider marriage? Who would Pinkie marry? I bet Rarity would have a bit of an easier time finding the right stallion"_ She giggled a bit at her thoughts.

" _What about Discord?..."_ Her blush brighten a bit, ever since the gala she's been having a ton of new feelings when around Discord though she's unsure whether she has a crush on him or not.

She sat down under a tree and thought of what to do. After a few moments she had an idea. "Well, if I were to get married my future husband has to know a few things first" she laughed and started to sing.Though little did she know that Discord decided to visit Fluttershy.

" _Dear Future Husband,_

 _Here's a few things you'll need to know_

 _If you wanna be my one and only_

 _All my life_

there's a pause as fluttershy imagines the music in her head. While discord looks

Intrigue at what he's about to hear _"Fluttershy is going to sing about her future husband?_

 _HAHA! Well I'll sure be in for a show!"_ Discord thought with a smirk. Fluttershy

then got up with a confident look on her face and sang loud and proud!

 _Take me on a date_

 _I deserve a bae_

 _And don't forget the flowers_

 _Every anniversary_

' _cause if you treat me right_

 _I'll be the perfect wife_

 _Buying groceries, buy buy what you need_

As she sung those lines she has put a hoof on her chest

having a cocky expression. She then trotted down to go smell some flowers.

As well started to sing around the animals. Discord laughed quietly at

Her song, though was impressed. Her usual soft voice was replaced

By a confident more bolder voice, yet it was still her voice.

 _You got that 9 to 5 but baby so do I_

 _So don't be thinking I'll be at_

 _Home making apple pies_

At this point she went inside her house and sung to the

Picture of her and discord as though she was actually

Talking to him. Discord teleported inside but in a specific place where

She couldn't see him. He was truly shocked by her actions

 _I never learned to cook_

 _But I can buy the book_

 _Sing along with me_

 _Sing sing along with me_

 _Hey!_

Fluttershy was dancing around her house

Letting everything out and be very playful.

She soon then flew out of her house with discord right

Behind her.

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_

 _Even when I'm acting crazy_

 _Tell me everything's alright_

Fluttershy was flying and dancing, some of her animal

Friends were even joining in on the fun. Discord still

Looking shock was even taking notes on what she said

 _Dear future husband_

 _Here's a few things you_

 _Need to know if, you_

 _Wanna be my one and only_

 _all my life_

 _Dear future husband if you_

 _Wanna get that special_

 _Loving, tell me I'm beautiful_

 _Each and every night!_

Discord looked at her with wide eyes

Not expecting that this sweet, innocent

Pony could even say that!? _"then again"_

Discord thought, _"she does thinks she's alone_

 _So I guess it makes sense?"_

 _After every fight_

 _Just a apologize_

 _And maybe then I'll_

 _Let you try and rock my_

 _Body right_

Fluttershy took a step forward

And elegantly dragged her back legs

Forward, while swinging her tail

And shook her mane a bit. As she did that

Move, she was basically trying to show

Off her body. Though she was blushing

When she said that line and did the move.

It just didn't seem like her. Then again she did it

Because she thought she was alone and no other

Pony could see her. Discord though, had not only wide

Eyes but his jaw also dropped. Frozen. He was

Blushing crazy due to what she sung and did.

 _Even if I was wrong_

 _(ha!) you know I'm never wrong!_

 _Why disagree? Why Why disagree?_

Fluttershy tried to make herself look cocky again

But laughed a bit knowing that she would

Never do that either.

 _You gotta know_

 _How to treat me like_

 _A lady even when_

 _I'm acting crazy,_

 _Tell me everything's alright_

She started to dance again

Flying high into the air

Having a blast. While discord laughed

At fluttershy seeing a new side of her that

He and probably no other pony

Has seen before.

 _Dear future husband_

 _Here's a few things you need to know_

 _If you wanna be my one and only all_

 _My life_

 _Dear future husband_

 _Make time for me don't leave me_

 _Lonely and I will_

 _Never see you family more than mine_

Though this confused discord

Since he knew that she has no mother

Father, sister, or brother. _"so what is_

 _She talking about?"_ he thought.

What fluttershy was talking about

Was her honorary family. Her friends

 _I'll be sleeping on the left_

 _Side of the bed (hey!)_

 _Open doors for me and_

 _You might get some_

 _Kisses_

 _Don't have a dirty_

 _Mind, just be a classy_

 _Guy and buy me a_

 _Ring, buy buy_

 _Me a ring_

"buy her a ring...got it!" discord said in a mumbly

Voice. He watch her dance and notice how the

Sun shined so brightly at her that it made

Her look like a goddess! At least

in his opinion.

 _You gotta know how to_

 _Treat me like a lady_

 _Even when I'm acting_

 _Crazy, tell me everything's_

 _Alright_

 _Dear future husband_

 _Here's a few things you need to know_

 _If you wanna be my one and_

 _Only all my life_

 _Dear future husband if you_

 _Wanna get that special loving_

 _Tell me I'm beautiful_

 _Each and every night_

 _Oh my future husband_

 _Better love me right"_

She took a breath as she finally finished her song. "That must have been one of the longest songs I have ever sung!" Fluttershy said as she laid down under the tree where

She had started. "And one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard" discord said finally appearing in front of her.

"DISCORD! You..you were listening" fluttershy then started to look bashful and extremely embarrassed. "Why yes I was, you see I came here to visit you and then I heard a very beautiful voice singing. I realized it was you and since I didn't want to interrupt you, I decided to wait." fluttershy then blushed harder.

"And...you heard everything..." she asked while her mane started to block her face. Discord smiled and blushed a bit himself, "Everything" her eyes widen a bit remembering how she let herself go, even showing a bit of her feelings for discord in the song.

"You also...saw everything" her voice started to shrink into a whisper. "You are correct" Fluttershy blushed so much that she was sure that her face was fully red.

Discord ,blushing, then gently moved her hair out of her face and looked into her beautiful turquoise eyes. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry my dear, I feel the same way" he whispered.

Fluttershy who was shocked at his actions looked up, "Really?" she asked. Discord,who still has his paw and claw cupped around her face, looked at her with gentle eyes "Really" they smiled lovingly at one another until fluttershy said, "Lets go inside and have some tea" Discord smiled brightly, "I'll get the cucumber sandwiches!" they laughed and went inside into the cottage.

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and tell me what you think**

 **Helpful criticism would be nice to. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
